Hallelujah
by chromeknickers
Summary: Love finds you when you least expect it. But love is not some cry that you hear at night, and it's not somebody who has seen the light. Sometimes it's just a cold and broken hallelujah. Inspired by the song.


_I disclaim_.

*I wrote this in five minutes during my lunch break at work while listening to Jeff Buckley's version of _Hallelujah_ (originally written by Leonard Cohen). The inspiration for this fic is the song, and some of the lyrics are spliced into the dialogue. You can easily spot them.

**Hallelujah**

I had been watching her for weeks. She was a graceful creature, in her own peculiar way. She spent hours in the music room, playing the piano with no sheet music. She had seen me lurking in the shadows, for she often looked over her shoulder at me, smiling confidently. One day, she finally addressed me from the bench.

"You don't really care for music, do you?" she asked softly, and I smiled.

"No, I do," I answered honestly and strode towards her. "Play for me."

She turned her face up at me and smiled widely as if I was the first to ever ask her such a thing.

"Well, it goes like this," she explained as she turned to face the keys, "the fourth, the fifth, and the minor falls as the major lifts..."

She began to hum as she played the notes perfectly, and I sat down beside her, bringing my fingers down with hers to create our own secret melody.

**xXx**

She demanded that I come up with her to the tower. There she made me a throne and crowned me king, lamenting that she could never be my queen. I didn't know why I allowed such absurdities, but I did. Maybe I knew then what I know now—or maybe her beauty in the moonlight overthrew me.

In any case, she seldom let me have my way. It was such a foreign sensation, but it enticed me nonetheless. As I went to grab her, to steal a kiss from her sweet, parted lips, she threw me to my 'throne' and tied me down so that she could cut my hair. It was then, in my anger and frustration, she seized my lips and drew from them a breathless 'hallelujah'.

**xXx**

A month passed and then another. I took her to our usual spot, determined to break things off with her as quickly and as cleanly as possible. There was no mistaking that I loved her. Somehow, I had fallen for the little moon-eyed slip of a girl, but I knew this union could not last. It was never meant to be. We were from two different worlds, and I was not a selfless man.

"Well, baby, I've been here before," I said as we walked across the tower. "I've seen this room, and I've walked this floor. You know..." I paused. "I used to live alone before I knew you."

I looked down at her, hoping that she understood the suggested meaning, but she was so unpredictable at times. She nodded her head, her eyes dry of tears, and traced her dainty fingers along the aged wall.

"I've seen your flag on the marble arch," she told me with a far away look, "and love is not a victory march. It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah."

She let out a sigh and made her way down the stairs, but I caught her by the arm and drew her in for a kiss. She did not protest, but she did not deepen it either. The look of defeat in her soulful eyes made my earlier resolve melt and my once black heart break. I couldn't stand to know that I had caused her such pain. I couldn't do it. I loved her. She was mine, and I couldn't let her go.

**xXx**

The months flew by, and I felt her slip away, in mind, not in body. I knew that she loved me. I never doubted her feelings even though it was impossible to tell what she was thinking or what she meant when she spoke. She was a singular creature, complicated and sublime. I knew her better than I knew myself. But things―things between us had changed.

I put my hand to her slightly swollen belly and brought my lips down to her ear. "There was a time when you let know what's really going on below, but now you never show that to me, do you?"

She turned around and put a finger to my lips and smiled sadly. Her eyes always said everything. She feared for the life that grew inside her, and she feared my commitment to them both. She knew that I would somehow falter or break, that I would make her leave or run away, myself. She knew me too well. She went to walk away, but I took her arm and pulled her in close to me.

"Remember when I moved in you?" I asked desperately. "And the holy dove was moving too, and every breath we drew was 'Hallelujah'?"

I searched her soulful eyes, but still no tears came. I could not give her what she wanted. I was losing her.

**xXx**

The attack came out of nowhere. The entire school was under siege. I searched frantically for her, riding the sea of students, hoping and praying that she was safe.

It was then that I saw the Weasley girl standing over a prone and broken body. Draco was holding her back, crushing her tiny frame to his form as she sobbed and wailed uncontrollably into his chest. She kept screaming 'her' name over and over again.

I walked towards them in a daze. Her crumbled body lay in a heap. Her blue eyes were wide open and listless. Her spark was gone. My baby―my babies were gone.

I slumped down to my knees and brushed her long, blonde hair away from her pale face with my dark hand, such a contrast of brown against white. I looked up for a moment, seeing my best mate comfort his once enemy, shouldering her sorrow as if it was his own. It was then that I realised that love was not some cry that you heard at night; it was not somebody who had seen the light...it was a cold and it was a broken hallelujah.

**FIN**


End file.
